1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of wireless communications and more particularly relates to peer-to-peer communication between wireless communication devices over a wireless communication network.
2. Related Art
Conventional wireless communication devices (also described herein as “wireless devices” “handsets” and “mobile devices”) that are deployed in the market typically connect with other wireless communication devices by way of a conventional voice connection over a wireless communication network. This conventional voice connection allows for real time audio data to be conveyed between the two or more geographically disperse wireless communication devices participating in the voice connection.
Another useful aspect of conventional wireless communication devices is their ability to establish a data connection with the wireless communication network. Such a conventional data connection allows the mobile device to communicate with the network, for example to request and receive software updates
What is lacking, however, is the ability for conventional mobile devices to initiate and participate in data communications between mobile devices, carried out over a wireless communication network. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.